The objective of the Experimental Animal and Exposure Core Facility is to provide a highly specialized shared resource to support the scientific needs of members of the NYU Cancer Institute for cancer-related animal research in carcinogenesis models and in carcinogen administration. The facility consists of two ntegrated units, the Animal Care and Exposure Unit and the Inhalation Exposure Unit, which provides specialized animal care, technical assistance for experiments with rodent species involving delivery of carcinogenic and toxic chemicals, infectious agents for challenge experiments, or intervention compounds for chemoprevention or chemotherapy via various routes of exposure including inhalation, systemic, dermal, and oral administration. In addition, several radiation equipments for skin irradiation of laboratory animals with electrons, UV and X-ray are also available. The Animal Care and Exposure Unit and the Inhalation Exposure Unit of the resource provide unique services that are not offered elsewhere at NYU School of Medicine;in fact, the Inhalation Exposure Unit is one of the largest academic facilities of its kind. We provide expertise in experimental design and conduct for cancer-related animal studies and necropsy services for animal experiments. Another unique service we provide is segregated housing and health monitoring of animals that do not yet have a proven virus antibody-free (VAF) status or that carry transplantable tumors that have not yet been MAP tested;work with these types of animals allows feasibility or pilot studies and small experiments with these animals. By providing comprehensive scientific consultation and collaboration on carcinogenesis animal models and carcinogen exposure, our primary goal is to facilitate and enhance scientific interaction and productivity among NYUCI investigators. This shared resource is available to all members of the NYU Cancer Institute and other members of the NYU community, but Cancer Institute members have priority over nonmembers.